Run Part: 1
by Kristen1
Summary: Isabel runs after certain events over come her.
1.

Title:Run  
Author:Kristen  
Rating:PG-PG-13  
Disclaimer:I do NOT Own any of these characters,just borrowing!  
Cathegory:UC (Michael & Isabel)  
Author's Notes:This is one of the first 6 fanfics I have written.  
Freedback:Yes Please,I would enjoy readibg what everyone has to say about my fanfic!My E-mail is UpBeatBabe975@Aol.Com  
  
  
  
     Rained poured down in Roswell,New Mexico on that dark,gray day.Isabel Evans could remember that day clearly,it was the day she had left Roswell.She had left so many things behind,but she knew she had to do it.  
  
~*~ 3 Monthes Ago ~*~  
  
      "I can't believe he's gone..." Maria said in a shaky voice.  
        
      Isabel Evans stood under a tree in the grave yard.Two days ago a tragic accident had happened.Alex Whitman was in a car accident.She couldn't believe it.Isabel blamed the accident on herself,she was the one who had called Alex and told him to come over.  
      Everyone knew it was just an accident,but Isabel knew it was her fault.She shouldn't have called Alex that day,she shouldn't have told him to come over.Thousands of possibilities raced through Isabel's mind.What if Alex wasn't dead?What if...  
She couldn't think now,she just wanted to leave.  
      After that day,Isabel told her family she was leaving,Max had disagreed with Isabel's discision and they had a heated argument.That was not the way Isabel wanted to remember things.  
      There was only one more person to tell.Michael.She didn't know what to say.She felt guilty for using Alex last year when the intimate dreams between her and Michael started.She had always been in love with Michael,but she couldn't bring herself to tell him.He was with Maria now,and it was Isabel who started things up again between Michael and Maria.She hated herself for that.  
      Isabel could remember when she and Michael danced at the prom.It was the best dance of her life.  
~~~~~  
      Michael Guerin walked up to the table Isabel Evans was resting at and held his hand out for her.  
      "Would you like to dance with me?" Michael asked.  
      "Yes." Isabel replied with a soft smile on her face.  
      Michael led Isabel out to the dance floor,his arms resting lightly around her waist.She wrapped her arms around Michael's neck gently.The song mixed with their gentle sways.It was one of Isabel's favourite songs,and Michael knew it.Everyone swayed slowly as"Angel" by Sarah McLachlan played.  
        
     _Spend All Your Time Waiting For That Second Chance  
      For A Break That Would Make It Okay  
      There's Always One Reason To Feel Not Good Enough   
      And It's Hard At The End Of The Day  
      I Need Some Distraction  
      Oh Beautiful Release  
      Memory Seeps My Veins  
      Let Me Be Weightless And Maybe I'll Find Some Peach Tonight.  
      In The Arms Of An Angel  
      Fly Away From Here  
      From This Dark Cold Hotel Room  
      And The Endlessness That You Fear  
      You Are Pulled From The Wreckage Of Your Silent Reverie          
     You're In The Arms Of The Angel  
      May You Find Some Comfort There  
     So Tired Of A Straight Line        
     And Everywhere You Turn  
     There's Vultures and Theives At Your Back  
     And The Storm Keeps In Twisting  
     You Keep On Buliding The Lie  
     That You Make Up For All That You Lack  
     It Don't Make No Diffrence  
     Escaping One Last Time  
     It's Easier To Believe In This Sweet Madness  
     Oh,This Glorious Sadness That Brings Me To My Knees  
     You're In The Arms Of An Angel  
     May You Find Some Comfort Here  
  
     _The dance that Michael and Isabel took seemed as if it went on forever,but at one point,there was an ending.  
  
~~~~~  
      Isabel gradually made her way up to Michael Guerin's door.She was nervous about telling him she was leaving town,but it was the right thing to do.   
      Michael Guerin irritatily swung the door open when he heard the soft top.He noticed it was Isabel,and she didn't look too happy to be there.  
      "Hey." Isabel said greeting Michael.  
      "Yeah,Hey."  
      "I came here to tell you something Michael."  
      "Well it better be important.."  
      "It is."  
      "Well,what is it?" Michael asked in a rouch,harsh voice.  
      "I'm leaving Roswell."  
     Michael felt as if a knife has stabbed him right through the middle of his heart.His Isabel,leave Roswell.He couldn't believe it.There had to be some reason fot it.  
      "So,you just run away when things get rough?You just go?"   
      "No,I've known for about 6 monthes now,I just didn't come to the right time to tell you."  
      "What makes now the right time?"  
      "I have no choice Michael,I got accepted to college in Boston."  
      "Your just going to leave all you have here and go?"  
      "I have nothing here Michael."  
     The way she said his name in each sentence drove him crazy,he just loved her so much,more than he ever loved Maria,he couldn't let her go.        
      "Your have me."  
     It was the first time Isabel had looked up at Michael when they had that talk.She couldn't deny that she had feelings for Michael,because she did.  
     Michael slowly walked over to Isabel and pressed his lips against hers tightly.  
      One hour later Michael and Isabel were wrapped in an embrace on Michael's bed.  
      "I Love You Isabel." Michael repeated as he and Isabel made love.  
      "I love you two Michael Guerin"  
~*~ The Next Day ~*~  
     Isabel Evans woke up beside Michael Guerin.She was wrapped up in his arms.A smile came to her face as she remembered what had happened last night.Michael and Isabel had made love.  
      "Good Morning." Michael said as he gave Isabel a quick kiss.  
      "Morning." Isabel responded.  
      "You feel okay?" Michael asked.  
      "I feel great Michael,I love you.."  
      "I love you too Isabel."  
  
~*~ Present Day ~*~  
  
     Isabel remembered that night between her and Michael vividly.That was the night she and Michael conceived a child.She gave birth at the pod chamber,but the baby couldn't live in the enviorment of Earth.She didn't even have a chance to hold the baby in her arms.Michael kept re-assuring her it was okay,everything was going to be okay.  
     It wasn't going to be okay.  
     The night Isabel's child as taken from her was the night she ran.Isabel just got in the jeep and drove,not knowing where she was going and not taking another look back.Fear set over her,more than ever before.  
     When Isabel made it to Boston about 3 days later she realised how much she had left behind in Roswell.Michae,Max and even Tess.She loved Michael more than anyone else in the world.Even though she had more than a few fights with Max,she still loved him,and Tess was her friend,a friend she could depend on.  
     Tragedy had taken over Isabel's life,and she ran.  
  



	2. 

Title:Run Part:2  
Author:Kristen  
Rating:PG-PG-13  
Disclaimer:I do NOT Own any of these characters,just borrowing!  
Cathegory:UC (Michael & Isabel)  
Author's Notes:This is kind of a short part 2,but I have a long part 3 coming.  
Freedback:Yes Please,I would enjoy readibg what everyone has to say about my fanfic!My E-mail is UpBeatBabe975@Aol.Com  
  
  
  
       
  
      It was a week after Isabel Evans had moved into the dorm on campus of the college she attented in college.While unpacking her belongings,Isabel came across one of her old pictures.It was one of Max,Michael and herself.She missed Roswell,but she couldn't turn back now.After all,if anyone wanted to see her ot talk to her they knew where to find her.  
      The first day of school was hard for Isabel.She felt like an outsider,so many new people and she didn't know one of them.Everyone probaly went off their own ways.  
      She couldn't get Michael off her mind,she loved him.Isabel could even admit to herself.She missed Michael so much she even thought about going back to Roswell,but she just couldn't.  
      A week had past;Isabel had a few breif phone conversations with Liz.Liz has decided to go to an Astronomy college in California with Max.It was so obvious they wer egoing to spend the rest of their life together. Unfortunately, Isabel hadn't god a call from Michael,Maria,or Kyle.Not that she was expecting to.  
      A soft tap came upon her door.With short strides,Isabel made it to the door and opened it gently.  
      "Michael?" Isabel asked with a smile on her face  
_  
_  



	3. 

Title:Run  
Author:Kristen  
Rating:PG-PG-13  
Disclaimer:I do NOT Own any of these characters,just borrowing!  
Cathegory:UC (Michael & Isabel)  
Author's Notes:This is one of the first 6 fanfics I have written.  
Freedback:Yes Please,I would enjoy readibg what everyone has to say about my fanfic!My E-mail is UpBeatBabe975@Aol.Com  
  
       
  
        
  
       Isabel happily let Michael enter her dorm.She was so excited to see him.  
      "What brings you here?" Isabel asked.  
      "You.."  
      Isabel looked at Michael with a gentle,passionate smile.  
      "Well I wanted to see you,and I know you wouldn't come back to Roswell,so I had to come here.."     
      "Thank you,I didn't expect to see you for awhile." Isabel replied.  
      "Well...yeah."  
      Michael moved to Isabel and wrapped his arms around her waist.He planted a passionate kiss on Isabel's soft,firm lips.  
      Not after long,both Isabel and Michael were wrapped in each other's embrace.They were worshiping each other's body,while making love.      
  
~*~ The Morning After ~*~  
  
      Michael Guerin woke up and saw Isabel staring down at him,God,she was so beautiful,Michael thought.  
      "Good Morning.." Isabel said in a cheery voice.  
      "Morning.." Michael yawned.  
      "Sleep well?"  
      "Perfectly"  
      "Lets go out and do something." Michael suggested.  
      "Sounds good to me." Isabel responded.  
      After talking and getting ready Michael and Isabel walked around the campus,and caught up on things just like old times.  
      It was a bright,starry night in Boston.Michael and Isabel were out for a walk around the town.They came to a romatic small park right by a pond.They both sat on a bench.            
      "Michael,I'm glad you came."   
      "So am I."  
      Michael kneeled on one knee off the bench and took Isabel's hand in his.   
      "I love you Isabel.."  
      "I love you too Michael.."**  
  
        
**


	4. 

Title:Run Part:4  
Author:Kristen  
Rating:PG-PG-13  
Disclaimer:I do NOT Own any of these characters,just borrowing!  
Cathegory:UC (Michael & Isabel)  
Author's Notes:This is one of the first 6 fanfics I have written.  
Freedback:Yes Please,I would enjoy readibg what everyone has to say about my fanfic!My E-mail is UpBeatBabe975@Aol.Com     
  
  
      Michael Guerin looked deeply into Isabel Evan's eyes.  
      " Isabel?" Michael asked.  
      " Yes?" Isabel replied.  
      " Will you marry me?"     
      Isabel was in shock.She couldn't believe what Michael had just asked her.  
      " Yes,Michael I will marry you."  
      Three weeks later everything was back to normal. It was Michael and Isabel's wedding day.The whole group had come.Tess was her maid of honor,whole Liz and Maria were bridesmaids.Max was Michael's best man.It seemed as if everyone was happy again.Michael and Isabel had shared every secret between them now,their feelings were not sealed up as usual.  
      Their honeymoon to Lake Tahoe was wonderful.That was the week when Isabel and Michael's child was conceived.  
      After nine long monthes their beauiful baby boy was born.They had named him Michael Guerin Jr. of course after Michael's name.Isabel had everything she wanted now,a family and the love of her life.This time she knew she wouldn't run again.**  
        
  
  
**


End file.
